Beauregard Aaldenberg
Appearance In his disguised form, Bo appears as an average anthro horse with a blue roan coat and a thick black mane, though appears just as muscular as he does in his true form. In his true form, Bo’s coat becomes a blue-green color and seems to appear as if it’s almost constantly wet, though touching it confirms that it’s actually dry. He maintains his black mane and tail, though loose strands of pond weeds thread through the hair and shines as if it’s wet with water. His hoof-hands become long, sharp claws curved cruelly like a hawks, with a thin membrane of webbing stretching between the fingers. Bo’s right ear is torn, and he wears two silver hoop earrings in his left. His back is littered in scars both large and minuscule, the largest tracing from just behind his left shoulder and tapering off just above his right thigh. Bo also has a tattoo of a Celtic knot on his chest, a tribute to his ancestral heritage and a reminder of home. Personality Kelpies, mythical water horses originating from Scotland, are often thought of as malicious and deceitful beings who used their charms and illusion tricks to draw in victims, only to reveal their true forms when it's far too late and dragging their hapless prey down into the depths with them. Beauregard, however, does not share this kind of malignant nature as most of his kin do. He comes off as genuinely very kind-hearted, amiable, and open to any and all, a very cool and relaxed fellow who seems happily at peace with his surroundings. He sees any and all mortal beings as potential friends, and hopes to be able to foster a kind of peaceful relationship with them in spite of his kind's reputation as ferocious, man-eating monsters. Beau tends to get along well with most folks upon first meeting. Even if first impressions tend to be a bit rocky, he does his best to try to see the good in all others and tries to give the benefit of the doubt when it counts. However, if it seems like a friendly relationship doesn't appear to be possible, he will take his leave as politely as possible. He feels most at peace when surrounded by nature, and enjoys hiking up hills and mountains and taking long walks through the woods. When socializing with others, Beau tends to hide his true kelpie form behind his more unassuming horse form, as a common trait that his kind use is to disguise themselves so that they can blend in with mortal beings or appear beautiful as to lure their victims into a false sense of security. A lifetime of isolation and fear of mankind has made him fearful of showing his true form to others outside of his closest friends and significant others, believing that he would be seen as nothing more than a monster and no different from any other typical member of his kin. He will not willingly show his true form unless he truly feels comfortable enough to display it around another person, though he will oftentime subtly use certain aspects of his true form if he's feeling particular playful or mischievous, or if he's extremely pissed off. Because of his peaceful and laidback nature, it's truly a feat to be able to anger Beau to the point where he will resort to any kind of violence, much less forcing him to take on his true form in a fit of rage. He hates being angry, knowing from firsthand experience the kind of wanton destruction he is capable of when he loses control after he killed nearly an entire town of people centuries ago. After witnessing his first and only human lover, a pretty young blacksmith's daughter named Isobel Coburn, die trying to protect him when her father and the other villagers led a witch hunt against him, Beauregard flew into a nigh unstoppable rage as he tore through the humans out of sheer anger coupled with the desire to avenge his deceased lover. He fears and despises that particular aspect of himself, and hopes that there won't ever come a time where he would lose control like he did so long ago. Love & Romance Circles